coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Derekbd
Maddie Putting this at the top because I am quite mad and sad about the fate of Maddie. Even though I don't read spoilers as a rule it's hard to avoid hearing about changes in store, especially actors coming and going. I though Maddie was a great character that had only begun to shine. Now I understand why she had so little do recently, since that horrid bitch Jenny showed up. May Jenny burn in hell! :) derekbd (talk) 20:59, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Coronation Street Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the William Russell page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jtomlin1uk (Talk) 06:02, August 3, 2010 Jack Duckworth Hi Derek, Thanks for your contribution! The article looks a lot better so I've removed the cleanup tag. There's still a lot of room for expansion and there are a few out-of-universe references in the body of the article that'll need to be removed but it's getting there. David 20:13, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the message. I'll go with David's opinion as he's the expert on character articles!--Jtomlin1uk 20:28, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Eric Summers Hi Derek, Firstly apologies for not getting back to you the other night - I think I'd define it at possibly the least enjoyable period of my working on the site and unfortunately your message got overlooked. The help on Eric Summers - don't mention it! The main key points to follow on creating character articles are: writing out of universe, the addition of categories, linking, the infobox and a defaultsort - which sorts the characters into alphabetical order of surname (where appropriate). If you're unsure on this, the command is for example, . I've just written to 70sFan re. comments about the Granada Plus broadcasts. It would appear that most of the amendments made on the cast have arisen due to the cast member not being credited as well as not appearing, although there are a few exceptions to that rule. Unfortunately we can't be 100% sure unless the original broadcasts become commercially available. Thanks to you also for your patience and hard work on plot expansions and grammar corrections. Regards, --Karen2310 21:30, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Tanner family Derek, Nobody has tackled a family page as yet - except for David, with the creation of the Barlow family page. I would certainly suggest having a look over that page as a helpful guide. You'll have noticed that there are a lot of pages on the site that have maintenance tags on them - and various work needs doing on them to get them fully upto our Manual of style. With regards to the formatting issues, I've just had a quick glance over the page and, apart from the grammar, spelling and pipelink issues, the layout of the page (thus far) seems to mirror the page for the Barlows - unless I'm missing something that's staring me in the face... (that's also known to happen!!) Anyway, feel free to message me at any time with anything you need assistance with. --Karen2310 18:06, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Images All of the other images on the site (upto Episode 5191 (7th January 2002)) - which is when the series began recording and transmitting episodes in 16:9 widescreen aspect ratio - are displayed as 200 pixels instead of 240 or 250px. I think it would be preferable to keep them all at the same size for uniformity, but if you're unhappy, feel free to raise the issue in the Watercooler forum where other users/admins can give their opinions. --Karen2310 17:01, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :Just another point to add, as I remember the same issue cropped up not so long ago.... Some of the images (such as the ones you have added) do look good in 240 or 250px. However, some of the poorer-quality images obtained look better at 200 pixels - this was the standard that was set when the site was created and it is preferred to keep to the one format. Regards --Karen2310 18:08, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:Darren (Carla's brother) Thanks for your message regarding this character's page. To be honest, from what I can remember, Carla's brother Darren was very, very seldom mentioned. With reference to what should be kept on the page - my opinion is that everything after the sentence "He contacted Carla about the death of their mother" should be deleted - since rumour and "real world" info have been brought into the page thereafter unnecessarily. If you're also happy with that, feel free to delete those extra sentences - and thanks for sorting out the grammar and spelling corrections!! --Karen2310 16:18, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: George Turner Main character images are usually set around 200px although there's no set golden rule. With minor characters (obviously depending on how much info is put on the page) it doesn't really matter too much - although I always try and plump for an image size that doesn't stretch the infobox to the extent that a few lines of text look "lost" on the page. (You'll probaby come across some images that are even smaller than 150px!). I won't be offended if you want to change it back - it's really down to personal preference. --Karen2310 23:17, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Query It's Alan McKenna in the picture for Episode 4266. --Karen2310 15:22, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:Full list of character appearances Hi Derek. Yes, these list of appearance pages do take up a fair bit of time to create! I've just had a quick look at Alec Gilroy's appearances that we have listed for 1975 - it seems he was only in four episodes that year; Episodes 1490, 1491, 1492 and 1493 - although there are an awful lot of pre-1976 cast lists that are unverified. Hope this helps you. Karen2310 (talk) 06:56, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Derek, just thought it might be worth mentioning... I've now created a full list of appearance page for Alec - 849 episodes in total. Info gathering and posting on site took me around 10 hours! Regards, --Karen2310 (talk) 19:51, August 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Reg Image Hi, the image is taken from the "50 Years 50 Greatest Characters" DVD, the dialogue confirmed that it was that episode. I would love to see that one too! HildaOgden (talk) 15:47, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Sound Derek, unfortunately my knowledge on "behind the scenes" information is extremely poor, which is backed up by two sources I found online - one which states that Dolby stereo was used from 1980 onwards and the other which states it was used from 1990 onwards - not much help I know! However, I'm sure that John would probably have an answer (or at least be able to dig a lot better than I can) so I'll post the question on his talk page. --Karen2310 (talk) 12:44, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :I'm afraid I don't know the answer to this fully yet but I have started to investigate it. The only source that gives any sort of info was Radio Times which credits the programme in stereo from about 1995 onwards (but not the Friday broadcast). There are two things about broadcasts I've been trying to find out - one is stereo broadcasts and the other is the first episode to carry teletext subtitles (which I think I've traced).--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 14:13, September 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks, you two. It's of special interest to me as a point of trivia as well as a practical reason. I would find the use of stereo as early as 1980 a bit incredible. 1990 sounds reasonable but of course there's the differences of recording, mastering and actually broadcasting. I know Doctor Who began being made and broadcast in stereo in 1987. Would it be reasonable to assume that ITV started the process within the same time-frame, a couple of years either way? Thanks for sharing any info that comes your way. derekbd (talk) 01:41, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :::ITV were a bit behind the BBC in stereo (I suspect the Beeb's work in radio put them in advance). One bit of info I got from a contemporary TV Times was that the first commercial programme in stereo was on Wed 13th September 1989 with Matisse on Channel 4 at 9.15pm (London and Yorkshire – Emley Moor transmitters only). --Jtomlin1uk (talk) 19:07, September 22, 2012 (UTC) confirm reference to Ena's death As far as I know, no other reference has ever been made and, for my money, that one is too oblique to be absolute confirmation.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 07:46, October 10, 2012 (UTC) 1995 Hi Derek, just to let you know that I'm working through 1995 and 1996 episodes at the moment - just so that we don't tread on each other's toes! Regards --Karen2310 (talk) 13:40, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :Fair enough. --Karen2310 (talk) 13:52, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::No worries!! --Karen2310 (talk) 13:53, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Pronouncing "Samir" Hi Derek..... a mystery to me too I must admit! The character's name was always spelled Samir. The only piece of info I can find which might hold some weight is regarding religion.... The Hebrew name Shamir translates as meaning "precious stone" and the Islamic name Samir translates as meaning "one who narrates stories". I can only assume that after realisation of above, the pronunciation of the character's Christian name was hastily changed to tie in with the Muslim faith. Karen2310 (talk) 07:44, May 21, 2013 (UTC) And he said "...'ere you are - penicillin'll clear that up for you."--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 16:51, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :Must admit, I couldn't understand that one either! David (talk) 21:49, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah! Thanks so much, Jtomlin! derekbd (talk) 15:51, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Re:Episode 4745a Hi Derek. Just briefly had a look at this and can confirm that the episode broke off for a commercial break after 19 mins 26 secs - immediately following the scene in the attic with Curly's telescope. Hope this helps. Karen2310 (talk) 07:42, May 27, 2014 (UTC) another trivial query That is a good question and worthy of an article comment. Karen will be the best person to answer this quickly. I'll ask her to investigate.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 12:30, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Hi Derek. Just managed to get confirmation of your queries: The side-style credits were first used on the end of Episode 4946 (10th December 2000) which ran up until October 2002. The full blue screen credits came into effect on the end of Episode 5370 (28th October 2002) - since this was the second of two episodes transmitted on the same evening. Hope this helps! --Karen2310 (talk) 13:19, June 10, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! Would you put the info in the notes of the relevant pages? Or perhaps JTomilin will. derekbd (talk) 13:34, June 10, 2014 (UTC) :: I done it. :) derekbd (talk) 13:09, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :::I've just seen this, and actually it's wrong. I knew it was because the 2000 DVD shows November episodes with the new style. Some kind soul recently added a load of 2000 episodes on to youtube and, that change must seemingly have occurred on Saturday 23rd September. Though the live wasn't the only one to have the old style. The 1st November episode on the DVD has the old style, and when pinpointing the actual date I noticed at least one other. These were episodes filmed in France so were obviously given special treatment. There might be other exceptions though, I didn't check them all. I shall make a note for Episode 4896 (22nd September 2000) to say it's the last regular episode of the old style. Its probably a good idea to list in the same note the special exceptions - I'm sure you will be keen to check them all!TellyFan (talk) 00:20, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Episode 5462 Derek, can I ask why you deleted the line about Steve finding out from Eileen about the night out? This event did take place in the episode. Thank you.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 19:12, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :It is, strictly speaking, Eileen who utters the words that Steve hears that makes him realise what's going on. You've made some great changes to the synopsis for 2003 so far (which are almost always the official ITV synopsis, by the way) but this deletion left open the question as to who Steve found out the info from. We have a number of instances like this from the 1960s and 1970s where it isn't always clear who passes the news on and we're trying to close the loop on them - even though it's almost always Len Fairclough with his many contacts! If you could restore the line, enhance it even, I would be grateful. Thanks again for all of your corrections. There are lots more to do yet!. Regards. --Jtomlin1uk (talk) 19:51, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Derek, Karen who has access to this episode - I don't - provided me with last night's info and has checked it for me again this morning. She confirms what you say that it is Janice who gives the game away to Steve, as you say, and Eileen confirms it a moment later when Les asks what's going on. I think it best that Janice is given as the info-provider. Cheers.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 08:55, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Colin Baxter It's been a while since either of us have done a new character article! Basically I've expanded the page to tell a story and added bits and pieces that were given in the episode. Having read our synopsis first, the coffee incident was always going to pad it out a bit more! Other than that was able to add residence (Eccles) and 1995 marriage category... Having done that I just copied and pasted the whole lot and created a page for Emma Baxter almost instantaneously. Thanks Derek. --Karen2310 (talk) 12:08, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Re:Episode 4301 Hi Derek, thanks for pointing out that error. I must confess to not really being that technical and didn't actually realise that we'd both more or less did the same thing - or rather me trying to made a 16:9 image match the 4:3 images around it! I've just replaced it now with the one you'd added to photobucket... which looks so much better now. I hope you agree? Karen2310 (talk) 15:58, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Carla Connor et al Hi Derek. It wasn't myself that actually added the info in the boxes initially, I just clarified the half-sister, half-brother thing. Anyway, you're right... it's a spoiler of sorts isn't it? until the DNA results come back that is, so I'll remove the info from Johnny, Carla, Kate and Aidan's pages until confirmation. Thanks. Karen2310 (talk) 14:09, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Episode 4236 (27th July 1997) Hi Derek, I've amended the plot slightly on this episode. It was Mary McKenna who told Fiona that she should consider other people's feelings - also, I've removed the bit where it said Mary began crying, as she didn't!! Karen2310 (talk) 16:26, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Character photo Hi Derek... I'm fine thanks - hope you are too! Good quality photo of Zoe & Ben Andrews there. I'd be inclined to suggest inclusion in Zoe's page - since she was a regular character of the period and we tend to use "interaction with other characters" images on fully completed regular character articles (as you'll notice on Ken, Emily, Hilda, Kylie's pages) etc. I'll categorise it under article images just now and make a note that we've got it on the site. All the best. Karen2310 (talk) 21:29, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: Clayton Hibbs Hi Derek. You did absolutely right in removing the reference to the two year prison sentence - no idea where that one came from! I try and avoid spoiler sites so if the info has come from one of those I couldn't say, but it's certainly not been mentioned onscreen - PC Mills called on Gemma Winter last evening because Macca had "intimidated a witness" and the case is still an ongoing murder investigation. With the change of tense from 'is' to 'was' - we just tend to do this when a character has left our screens... like you say - not such a big deal! Regards Karen2310 (talk) 10:11, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Mallett Twins Hi Derek, that change works fine for me. Thanks for thinking of it. All the best, John.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 15:29, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Re: Ray Langton's appearances Hi Derek, I'm a little confused about your message as on Ray's List of appearance page, we have noted that his last appearance in the year of 1978 is Episode 1861 (15th November 1978). The episode that you quoted on my talk page - Episode 1845 (20th September 1978) - shows as the last entry of the 3rd column, but we've listed another fourteen appearances thereafter in the 4th column. Regards, Karen2310 (talk) 23:03, April 24, 2017 (UTC)